


Foggy mornings

by stargazingcicadas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Canadian Blowjob Day, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Percy Jackson, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Oral Sex, Percico Weekend, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex, Teenagers, Their Love Is So, Vulnerability, it was better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingcicadas/pseuds/stargazingcicadas
Summary: Sometimes Nico is vulnerable with Percy. Sometimes he's not.(Ok I fucking suck at summaries)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Foggy mornings

Percy _loves_ walking in on Nico practicing.

It happened often, lately, but the image he gets from his boyfriend is each and everytime breathtaking. A frame of music and beauty frozen in space and time.

When he enters the room, Nico is sitting crosslegged on the edge of the window, wearing only a pair of worn out jeans and his black hair still dripping from the shower he just took. He holds the guitar in his right hand and lets his left fingers tumble harmoniously through the strings. His gaze is lost beyond the foggy hills of San Francisco. He hums softly a song unknown to Percy.

He doesn’t seem aware of the image he gives, his sharp-edged profile carved out by the soft light coming from the window, his bare torso gleaming in the morning light. He looks like a darker, more serious version of Apollo.  
Percy thinks that Nico wouldn't really appreciate the comparison. In fact, Nico isn’t actually someone most people would call beautiful. He’s charismatic for sure, and handsome in a dangerous, intimidating, and sometimes, like right now, mysterious kind of way. Bur most of the time, he’s cynical and neglected, and people tend to avoid him. Moments like this are rare.

Percy leans against the frame of the door and gazes at the younger boy, feeling like he’s stepping in on something very intimate. Nico doesn't usually play when he's with people. He hasn’t noticed him, and he keeps humming the same melancolic and throbbing tune, his mind wandering somewhere out of the room. Percy wonders what he’s thinking about. Still, after months of their relationship, he still isn’t always sure of the way Nico’s mind works. Some parts of him remain hidden, and Nico only opens up about these parts cautiously in the late hours of night, when he lays naked and entirely vulnerable in Percy’s arms, face hidden in the crook of his neck. Or when he’s so drunk he can't even control what he's saying.

Somehow, at the moment, Nico makes him think about a painting he once told him about. A lone figure on a rock staring down at a valley filled with clouds. Something about a wanderer over a sea of fog. There’s something quite aching, something really sad in the loneliness and the vulnerability of the character, standing with his face hidden from the spectator, that Nico shares in this moment. A kind of distance that feels like it can never be truly filled. A kind of strength, too. He's hot.  
Percy chuckles as he thinks that if it wasn’t for Nico, nobody could ever have given him this kind of reference. Percy, monster slayer, Titan’s bane, art enthusiast? No, really, it just didn’t match.

Nico starts at the sound and turns away from the window. From his reaction, Percy can tell that he didn’t knew he was being watched. Predictably, thinking that Percy has seen him in this careless state embarasses him, which he nonchalantly hides behing his usual cynical mask.

«Enjoying what you see, aren’t you, Jackson?»

He puts down the guitar and stretches like a cat on the window edge, suddenly perfectly aware of how good he looks in Percy’s eyes, before getting up and putting a shirt on. His eyes are still full of the foggy landscape he was staring at. He's being sarcastic because he wants to hide how just completely his guard had been down just now. Percy can tell.

He grins in response, already regretting the end of the moment.

«What were you singing?  
\- Something I wrote», says Nico in his nonchalant voice.

Percy lifts an eyebrow.

«So you’re also a writer now? he asks in a playful tone  
\- What if I am?  
\- Well, I’d be once again amazed at the number of things I still discover about you on a daily basis.» Chuckle.

He quirks the other eyebrow and gazes straight into Nico’s eyes. Softly, he adds:

«There’s still so much I don’t know about you.»

It sounds like a reproach. It ain’t one. Nico gets it.

He gently tugs at the hem of Percy’s shirt and gives him a quizzical smile.

"I like that you think I'm so mysterious.

\- Yeah?... that's kinda _hot_ actually..." Percy answers, narrowing his eyes in a faked thoughtful look.

"'Keeps the passion alive. 'm always surprised. Never know if I'm gonna wake up in your arms or three thousands feet below. In a cell. In your father's realm"

Nico jerks his head backwards and bursts out laughing. The quiet mood dissolves in the sound of his laugh. "You know I'd _never_ do _that_ to you."

Percy thinks that if he quirked his eyebrows higher, they might just fly off his head. Nico laughs again.

"However, there are _other_ things I can do." His tone is suddenly horny.

Nico smile widens as he slowly gets on his knees before his boyfriend and starts unzapping the front of his jeans.

Percy sighs. Nico... That’s how he always acts, when people get too close for him to stand or ask unwanted questions. He changes the matter, doesn’t answer or fakes a Gorgon attack just to get away.

Percy isn't always okay with letting his boyfriend handle things the way he wants to. Make people comply instead of complying. Reveal only what he wants of himself. Shut other people out. Allowing him this control over himself. 

  
But as Nico slowly grabs his hips and pull them closer to his mouth, Percy really doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys it's my first fic ever, I actually had to gather a lot of courage to post it idk why  
> Please please, tell me what you think about it, any comment or suggestion or recommendation is more than welcome!!
> 
> I'll post some more soon !!  
> Also english isn't my first language, so if there's any errors or whatever please let me know :)
> 
> Love u!


End file.
